


Whispered in the Night

by nympholia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Assassination to Lovers, Attempted Murder, Badass Reader, Banter, Because he deserves one, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, He's Not in It Much, How Do I Tag, Implied Murder, Levi Needs Better Guards, Levi and Reader Fall in Love, Levi is a Greek Mythology Nerd, Light Angst, Mentioned Kenny Ackerman, Mostly just Reader and Levi Being Dorks, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader Has a Major Crush, Reader Thinks it's Cute, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, assassin reader, because I said so, don't fuck with her, i don't know what this is, levi has a cat, like a lot, protective Reader, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nympholia/pseuds/nympholia
Summary: It had come to no shock to you that someone had wanted the prince dead. Nobles, kings and princes had been common targets for you in the past, so why would this time be any different? It was a simple job that promised to pay well, and you were in no position to deny a payday.Except when it came down to it, when you had him right where you wanted him, pressed up against a wall with a dagger to his throat, you faltered. Because you couldn't find it in yourself to kill such an innocent man.---“Change of heart?” Levi asked, rubbing the sore spot on his throat."Don't think too much into it, your Highness. It has nothing to do with you."“How am I not to think about you, when you’ve made such an impression?”
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Whispered in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prince Levi has invaded my every thought for weeks now, I couldn't resist but write this out.  
> I don't have much to say about the story, other than I haven't specified their ages explicitly within the story, but I was aiming for Levi to be in his early 20s in this.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

**Whispered in the Night**

It had started as a regular day, much like the rest. You had woken up, had your breakfast, did your stretches and were waiting for the letter to arrive, as it did every other day or so.

You were never certain if the letter would arrive at all, knowing that it wasn’t everyday you’d have a job lined up for you. But it had been a week since your last, and you were frankly getting bored of this lull. 

It wasn’t until midday, when you had been working on your knife skills and throwing them at the wooden dummy in your living room that the letter finally arrived. It had been slipped from underneath your door, just like any other letter would have been on any other day. You wretched the throwing knife out of the wooden dummy, walking over and grabbing the letter off the floor. It was the usual; paper envelope, wax-sealed shut, cursive handwriting on the front that spelled out your name, the sender being written in much smaller cursive at the bottom right corner.

You chuckled softly to yourself, the irony of the sender being your ‘mother’ was not lost on you. But you ripped the envelope open nonetheless, pulling the folded piece of paper out and flipping it open. You read the name, over and over again until you realized that this wasn’t any usual letter. This wasn’t any usual target. 

You sighed, ripping the paper and throwing it into the fireplace, not wanting any evidence to be present. 

It didn’t matter, in the grand scheme of things. So what if it wasn’t a usual target? That made no difference to you. A job was a job. 

And you intended to see this one through.

___

“Lighten up, Levi,” his father encouraged, sending his son a warm smile and resting a feeble hand onto his shoulder. Levi said nothing, simply acknowledging his father with a small nod and taking another sip from his drink. 

He was never one for balls, never saw the point of them. He understood their importance however, keeping ties with other nobles and its importance having been ingrained in his brain since he was old enough to talk. They just never peaked his interest, too many prying eyes for his liking. 

But he knew how important his presence was for his father. He wouldn’t have attended otherwise. It was no secret that the king was ill, that Levi would have to step up and take over the throne much earlier than what he would have preferred. 

Something he never would have preferred if he was being honest with himself. But he knew his duties, he knew his place in this world and he had come to terms with that a long time ago. 

“Why not go converse with the guests, Levi? Who knows, maybe you’ll find your future wife tonight,” his father jested lightly, though his words held some truth in them. 

That was another thing Levi hated; his duty to find a wife and have as many heirs as possible. He frankly wasn’t interested and wasn’t too keen on marrying a woman he barely knew. But he knew he had to accept it eventually, had to settle down and serve his country. 

Levi couldn’t hold back his little snort, patting his father on the back lightly, “You wish, old man,” he smiled fondly at his father. His father shook his head, a smile present on his face. Despite his reluctance to engage with the guests tonight, Levi listened to his father. He left his father’s side, walking about the ballroom and greeting his guests respectfully. He tried to avoid the women as much as possible, not particularly fond of the way they would fawn over him as if he were a lost child.

That’s how Levi spent most of his night, being dragged into dull chit-chat and escaping the grasps of women and their persistent mothers. He had come up with a game plan to escape the ballroom without being detected, lest he be dragged onto the dance floor. And so he made his move, losing himself in the crowd as the guests pushed their way towards the dance floor. 

He had almost gotten away, had almost escaped the ballroom successfully when he suddenly felt something hit his chest. More like _someone._

He instinctively reached out, grabbing you by the waist to stop you from toppling over onto the floor. Your hands clung onto his shoulders, finding your footing again and eyes meeting his. Levi could truthfully say that they were the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. 

And then you flashed him a sheepish smile, shy and soft. He could see the slight blush on your cheeks as you let go of him. Still standing close, you curtseyed respectfully, gaze turned down, “My apologies, your Highness, I wasn’t paying attention.” You then flicked your gaze back at him, straightening yourself out.

“Don’t apologise, I was the one who bumped into you,” Levi took notice of your appearance then. Noticing the off-shoulder ball gown you were wearing, how it hugged your curves. He also noticed how you’d styled your hair, rather than the traditional updo, your hair was down, the flowers in your hair framing your innocent features wonderfully. 

“I can’t let you take all the blame,” you giggled softly, eyes still locked on his, “Let’s come to an agreement then, we were both in the wrong. That makes us even.” You concluded, smiling up at him. 

“I suppose I can live with that,” Levi chuckled, finding he liked the way you were speaking to him so casually, that usual level of fakeness not present throughout his encounter with you. You looked like you were about to say something when the two of you were interrupted, the duke’s daughter, Lily, had made her presence known when she asked Levi for a dance. 

Levi stayed silent for a moment, contemplating how he was going to get himself out of this. He always had trouble with making up good excuses, never wanting to intentionally hurt the girl that had enough courage to ask him for a dance. 

Sensing his hesitation, you took it upon yourself to loop your arm through his and smile sweetly at the girl before you, “Actually, his Highness has promised me a dance tonight.”

Levi’s gaze fell to your own. You were now looking up at him, your eyes secretly telling him to go along with it. Levi’s eyes fell back to Lily and he smiled apologetically at her.

“Oh, well, seek me out later, won’t you, your Highness?” Lily continued as the two of you began your walk to the dance floor. Levi merely sent her a small smile before she was out of sight once again. The two of you were now in the middle of the dance floor, one of his hands resting on the small of your back while the other took your hand in his. 

“Thank you,” Levi spoke after a moment, the two of you swaying to the music with one another. You smiled up at him, “You looked like you needed the help,” you chuckled and Levi chuckled along with you.

“Not one for balls, are you, your Highness?” You hummed, eyes never straying too far from his own.

“Am I that obvious?” Levi raised an eyebrow, teasing. You laughed softly, nodding your head. 

“I’m afraid so. I’m not too fond of them myself, too many people for my liking.” You explained, still dancing along smoothly to the live music playing throughout the ballroom. 

“I don’t usually attend them, but my father insists that I need to ‘make nice’ with the other noble houses. Whatever the fuck that means,” Levi mumbled the last part, finding himself opening up to you despite barely knowing you. You were intently listening to him, nodding along to his grievances. 

“It can’t be easy, having to play nice all the time.”

Levi shrugged slightly, still holding you close, “It comes with the job. I’m willing to put up with small talk and dull conversations if it ensures my people’s safety and comfort. It’s honestly the least I can fucking do, they work much harder than I ever have a day in my life and they deserve to be rewarded for it.” Levi was definitely blaming the alcohol for his loose tongue that night, despite having only taken one drink. He was surprised to see the slight softness your eyes took in that moment, having heard of his admiration and duty to his people. 

“You must really care for your people then,” you hummed, only slightly taken aback by his devotion.

“They deserve a competent king, and I intend to be one when the time comes.”

You hummed your acknowledgement, your hand slipping from his shoulder to his bicep as the tempo of the song quickened. Your moves matched that of the song, the echoing of heels and boots hitting the floor in unison reverberating throughout the ballroom. 

Levi, surprisingly, was genuinely enjoying himself for once. He didn’t notice the prying eyes, the whispers sounding across the ballroom as the two of you danced. His only focus was on you at that very moment.

Once the song was over, you graciously curtsied, thanking Levi for the dance and smiling at him as the two of you walked off the dance floor.

“Thank you for keeping me company, your Highness. I’m sure you’d like to make your escape now,” you chuckled softly, arm still looped through Levi’s, your hand resting comfortably on his bicep as you maneuvered through the crowd. Levi found himself smiling, his free hand moving to rest atop yours. 

“Would you join me? I’d appreciate the company,” he found himself saying before he could think it over. But you simply smiled up at him, nodding your head. 

“I’d like that.”

And so the two of you left the ballroom, undetected by the guests and the guards. Unbeknownst to Levi, his father had watched as his son left, a smile on his face at the way he was holding onto the woman walking beside him.

The two of you walked around the empty castle, chatting softly as Levi showed you around. You took notice of the numerous balconies, the service stairs, the hidden hallways that no doubt lead to the servants quarters. You took notice of all of these possible escape routes, keeping them at the back of your mind. 

The two of you soon found yourselves on a balcony, outlooking upon the garden. You stood side by side, shoulders brushing as you took in the grounds.

“It must be lovely, having all this space to get lost in,” you commented, eyes roaming the expanse of the garden. 

“It gets lonely,” Levi replied, leaning his body against the railings of the balcony. You hummed in acknowledgment.

“I’ve always wanted a home with a garden, one I can lose myself in and ignore the outside world.” You found it strange that you were telling him this. You’d never divulged information about yourself, about your hopes and dreams. Especially not to a target.

But Levi wasn’t like your other targets, he genuinely cared about what you had to say. He wasn’t the pompous prince you had expected to meet, he was nice and charming and funny. And it was messing with your head. 

“I’m sure it’ll be lovely,” Levi murmured, gaze set upon you as a gust of wind passed through, your hair getting in the way of your face. You felt Levi’s soft touch, his fingers caressing your face softly as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear. 

“Thank you, your Highness,” you whispered softly, eyes focusing on the way his own glanced down to your lips. Your bodies were closer now, your faces inching closer by the minute. Levi’s hand was still holding your face, touch feather-light as he leaned in. 

“Call me Levi,” he murmured, eyes still set on your lips. 

“May I?” He asked, thumb softly caressing your bottom lip. A small nod of confirmation from you was all he needed before he was leaning forward, slotting his lips against your own. Your lips moved slowly against each other, one of your hands finding their way onto his neck, keeping him close as the kiss deepened. Levi nipped softly at your bottom lip, tongue slipping in past your teeth once he had the chance. 

You let his hand grip your waist, pulling you in closer to him as he kissed you breathless. Fighting through your distraction, your free hand slipped into the hidden pocket of your dress, retrieving your dagger as the kiss got more desperate. 

The two of you parted for air, smiling at each other as you gently pushed him against the wall. Both of his hands were now on your waist, holding you close as his lips latched onto your jaw, pressing kisses down and nipping softly at the skin on your neck. 

“You’ll get us caught,” you breathed shakily, slowly pulling your dagger out of your pocket as Levi was too distracted to notice. You hadn’t intended to prolong this, but the way his lips felt against your skin was too good to give up so quick. 

“They can go fuck themselves,” Levi mumbled against your skin and you shook softly with laughter, your free hand moving from his shoulder to rest at the back of his neck. 

“Ah, but you see, your Highness, I don’t have much time,” you hummed, dagger securely in your grasp as Levi pulled back from your neck to shoot you a questioning look. Before he could even say anything, your arm dug into his shoulder, pressing him completely against the wall as your hand came up, dagger pressed right against his neck.

Levi’s eyes glanced down at the dagger and then met yours again, his mind taking a moment to catch up to the events currently happening, his thoughts definitely still focused on the issue between his legs. 

“You should be more careful who you make an acquaintance with, your Highness,” you smiled, the tip of your dagger pressing into the side of his neck. Levi seemed unfazed, hands slipping away from your waist and staring down at you intently.

“I believe we’ve passed the stage of acquaintance, don’t you think?” he raised an eyebrow and you found yourself holding back a laugh. 

_Fuck, focus. You have a job to do._

You remained silent, your body still pressed against his. You were hesitating, and Levi could notice it. 

“Who sent you?” Levi asked casually, as if he wasn’t on the brink of losing his life right now.

“What’s it matter? You’ll be dead soon.”

Levi shrugged, at least as much as he could in his circumstance, “Perhaps. Still, I’d like to know.”

You stayed silent for a moment, contemplating. It wasn’t that you wouldn’t tell him, more that you _couldn’t_ , because you honestly don’t know who wanted him dead. It wasn’t adding up. Levi wasn’t some treacherous person who would lead the country to its doom. He seemed to genuinely care about his people, he knew his duties and he wanted to see his country prosper. 

None of this made sense.

“You don’t know, do you?” Levi spoke, taking your silence as his answer. You were too busy having an internal battle with yourself to worry about your pride at that moment. Levi continued to stare at you, watching as you struggled inwardly with yourself. Eventually you let out a sigh, pushing away from Levi and putting some distance between the two of you. You slipped your dagger back into your pocket, eyes set firmly upon Levi. 

“Change of heart?” Levi asked, rubbing the sore spot on his throat.

“Don’t think too much into it. It has nothing to do with you,” you rolled your eyes, trying to seem nonchalant about the situation. Except it _did_ have to do with him. He didn’t deserve to be assassinated.

“How am I not to think about you, when you’ve made such an impression?” Levi teased, the smallest smirk on his lips. You found your resolve breaking, a smile finding its way onto your lips. 

“You should leave, my guards will be looking for me soon,” Levi commented after a moment of silence between the two of you.

“Your guards incompetence is the reason I got this close, your Highness,” you responded, already ripping off the bottom of your dress to give you more room to move. Levi raised an eyebrow at you as you began to climb over the balcony railings, presumably about to make your exit. 

“Stay safe, your Highness. Don’t fall for any pretty girl who bats her eyes at you,” you teased, eyes still set on his. 

“Who said I thought you were pretty?” Levi raised an eyebrow, questioning you. You smirked slightly, eyes glancing at the bulge in his pants before returning back to his face. 

“Call it a guess. Farewell, your Highness.”

“I told you, it’s Levi. Who are you anyways?”

You smiled softly to yourself, already climbing down the balcony.

“Goodbye, Levi.” you called softly before slipping away into the darkness. Levi found himself sighing, leaning against the wall and looking up at the night sky. 

“You really are a pain to guard, y’know? Stop disappearing like that,” Levi heard Jean, his head of security, complain as he joined him on the balcony. Levi didn’t grace him with a response, rather he looked at him, a request on his lips.

“Jean?”

“Yes?”

“We’re starting self defense lessons again.”

___

It had become sort of an obsession for you, it seemed, to find out what exactly had landed that letter in your hands in the first place. It had been plaguing your mind since that night, because it just didn’t make sense. 

Your previous targets were criminals, tyrants and rapists who were abusing their status for their own gain. You had been assigned a prince before, one in the town over that had driven his people into poverty. It was a clean job, and you were rewarded handsomely by his brother who had issued the killing in the first place. 

But this job was unusual. You had never been assigned to a target that was so innocent of any crimes.

At first you thought you had made a misstep, that maybe you had misjudged Levi as some innocent man that was truly just hiding his true nature from you. So, you spent a week trailing him. 

You would watch him throughout the day, hidden away from prying eyes as he went about his day. And, _God, was he some fucking angel sent from above or something?_

The first day you watched over him, you’d trailed him as he strolled the gardens. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He was simply walking along with Jean, who you found out was his guard, chatting about something you couldn’t quite remember. They only stopped their walk when they had stumbled upon a lost kitten, jumping out from between the bushes. 

And Levi, being the _saint_ that he is, bent down slowly so as to not frighten the kitten, reaching his hand out for it to sniff. Once the kitten had deemed Levi as no threat, it had instantly started meowing, rubbing itself against his hand. Levi had picked it up, telling Jean that they had to find it some food and headed back to the castle. 

The following day, you watched as Levi spent his day reading in his quarters, said kitten sleeping on his lap as he pet it gently. And damn your stupid heart for fluttering at the sight of Levi being so soft to such a small creature. 

The rest of the week passed by quickly, with Levi doing absolutely nothing to warrant his near brush with death. It was baffling, really, how anyone would want to end this man's life. It was starting to give you a headache. 

When the weekend came, you had considered not visiting the castle. It had been solidified in your mind that you’d made the right choice, that Levi did not deserve to die. 

How you ended up here, hidden behind a large oak tree in the castle gardens with a dagger to the throat of some unrecognizable man, you didn’t know. He was struggling against your hold on him, his breathing coming out raggedly as he dropped his bow and arrow to the floor. 

“Who sent you,” you demanded, the tip of your blade pressing hard enough on his throat to draw blood. The man glared at you, stopping his struggle to spit on the floor.

“Fuck you, bitch,” he hissed, but his eyes held so much fear. But you knew it wasn’t from the fact that you had a blade to his throat, it was something much bigger. And that frightened you as well, deep in your core. 

You made quick work of killing him and getting rid of the body, all before anyone could find out what happened. You were wiping your dagger, still hidden among the foliage in the garden when you heard the soft notes of a piano being played, coming from the upstairs balcony. 

You only contemplated it for a moment before making your way up, using your gear to hoist yourself up and over the balcony railings. You landed through the open window silently, not making a single sound as you watched Levi play, his back turned towards you. 

You remained silent, listening to the melancholic song he was playing. He played wonderfully, the song relaxing you in the most beautiful way. Once he was done, you finally made your presence known. 

“You are just full of surprises, aren’t you your Highness,” you called from across the room, your body leaned against the wall as you watched him. Levi spun around in his seat, gaze set firmly on yours as he registered your presence. 

“I could say the same for you, Nyx. How’d you even get in here?” He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his back against the piano. You shrugged, pushing off the wall to explore the room further. 

“I have my ways,” you hummed, looking at the large family portrait hung up on the wall, depicting Levi as a small child, sitting on his mothers lap. You turned towards him, eyebrow raised, “And, Nyx? Really?” 

Levi smirked, shrugging slightly, “You won’t tell me your name, so I have to call you something. Besides, it’s fitting, isn’t it? She is the goddess of night, after all. Shadowy and mysterious.” He explained casually, and you found yourself smiling at him. 

“Into greek mythology, eh Levi?”

“I have a lot of spare time. It seems so do you. No nobels to kill?” He teased. 

“It seems I’ve rid the world of all the treacherous ones. A shame really, I’m quite bored,” You sighed, feigning disappointment with a slight pout. You heard Levi laugh softly from his seat, causing you to smile as you took a seat near the window, facing Levi. 

“You still haven’t told me why you’re here,” Levi said as he turned back towards the piano keys, fingers brushing softly over them.

“Am I not allowed to drop by to see my ‘more than an acquaintance?’” You smiled teasingly, watching as the corner of Levi’s lips twitched slightly. 

“In my defense, you did try to chop my head off the last time I saw you.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, I was only going to slit your throat.” 

You were surprised to hear a laugh come out of him, but you found yourself laughing along. Once the two of you had calmed down, a comfortable silence fell within the room.

“Would you play me something, please? I heard you playing earlier, it was wonderful.”

Levi hummed in acknowledgment, fingers hovering over the keys, “Any requests?”

“I’m allowed to choose? How gracious of you, your Highness,” You teased, smile growing wider at the annoyed look Levi sent you. 

“I’ll throw you out the window.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Keep it up and I’ll throw you into the ocean.”

“That’s no fun, I can’t swim,” you pouted. You saw the glimmer in Levi’s eyes as they landed on you.

“Perfect.”

“Planning my death? How un-princely of you.”

“I’m calling the guards.”

“No, you won’t,” You grinned. Levi scowled, remaining silent as he began playing another song. 

He never did call the guards.

___

The next time you found an assassin on the castle grounds was a week later. It was well into the night, the man holding a dagger in his hand had snuck up onto Levi’s balcony, aiming to strike while Levi was still in the bath. 

You, of course, had caught onto his plan and were now crowding him against the balcony railings, your own blade pressed to his throat while the other - his that you had stolen - pressed to his chest. 

“Who sent you.”

“You’re fucking crazy.” He hissed, trying his best to move away from the blades while also trying not to topple over the railings, his body stretched awkwardly in his current situation. 

“Who. Sent. You.” You glared, pressing the blades harder against him. He simply shook his head, fear written all over his features. 

“Just kill me. It can’t be worse than what _he’ll_ do.” 

“Then just tell me who it is, I’ll kill you either way,” You huffed in annoyance, getting impatient now. The man swallowed, eyes looking around before he leaned in as far as the blades would let him. 

“The man who sent me is-” 

An arrow shot right through his head, throwing him off balance and off the balcony. You watched with wide eyes, ducking as another arrow whizzed through the sky, missing you only by a little. Your eyes scanned the ground below you, watching as some masked figure grabbed the lifeless body on the floor and fled. 

You cursed yourself, realizing there was no way you’d catch up to them now. You took calming breaths, leaning against the wall as you looked over the gardens. You saw figures walking, the guards changing patrols and you quickly ducked into Levi’s quarters, not risking getting caught. 

“This is getting fucking ridiculous, Nyx.” You heard Levi say, your back still towards him. You spun around, panic rushing through you instantly, realizing Levi was still in the bath. Your expression remained neutral, but on the inside you were battling your own attraction to him. 

The object of your affection was right there, all in his naked glory, chiseled abs on full display, hair smoothed back and out of his face. He damn near looked erotic as far as you were concerned. 

“What seems to be the issue, your Highness? Can’t bathe with a woman present?” You resorted to your favorite form of deflection; teasing the ever living shit out of him. Levi merely rolled his eyes, leaning back into the bathtub and tilting his head back to rest against the edge, eyes sliding shut. 

_He’s trying to fucking kill me. He can’t seriously be doing this unintentionally._

You stood silently by the window, unsure of what to do in this situation except stare at the smoke emitting from the bath. You contemplated just leaving at this point, too embarrassed to even attempt to start up a conversation, but Levi cut your escape off. 

“Shut the windows, will you? It’s getting cold,” he asked softly, head lolling to the side to stare at you. _Yep, definitely trying to kill me._ You slowly nodded your head, thankful that you had to turn away from his intense gaze to shut the windows. But then you were back to square one, standing awkwardly at the other side of the room, shifting from one foot to the other. 

“Would you fetch me my shampoo, please? It’s on the counter,” Levi requested, eyes shut once again. You found yourself moving despite yourself, grabbing the shampoo off the counter and then turning around. It suddenly dawned on you that you had to _hand it over_ to him and _be in close proximity_ to do so, which had you panicking all over again. 

“Don’t princes have servants to do this sort of thing?” You murmured, taking your sweet time to get to him.

“I don’t like having them bathe me, it’s awkward.”

_And this isn’t?!_

“Well, _your Highness,_ would you like me to wash your hair for you too?” You teased, rolling your eyes slightly before realizing what you had just offered. _Why would you even suggest that?!_

Levi opened his eyes, gaze falling upon you as you stood by the tub, looking back at him, keeping your gaze _firmly_ on his face. 

“Would you?” He asked after a moment. You merely blinked at him, the voice in your head telling you to run the hell out of there. But you said nothing, you simply sat on the edge of the tub and poured the shampoo into your hands, rubbing the palms of your hands together to foam it up before starting to massage the product into Levi’s hair. 

His eyes slipped shut once again, leaning into your touch as you massaged his scalp. The two of you remained silent as you washed Levi’s hair, washing out the shampoo with a soft touch. It was nice, if you were being honest. It was even… intimate in a sense. 

“Not going to ask why I’m here?” You asked, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of you as you washed out the last bit of shampoo from his hair. 

“You're proving to be very useful, I don’t care what your reason is for being here,” Levi spoke softly, a small smirk playing on his lips. You smiled softly to yourself, fingers slipping from Levi’s hair to run down the side of his face. 

“What if I’m here to drown you, your Highness? Would you not care then?” You teased, wanting to get a reaction out of him. Levi’s eyes slid open then, gaze set firmly upon you as his own hand reached up to grab yours. His grip was gentle as he slid your hand further down the side of his neck, finally stopping to rest against his collarbone. 

You remained silent, trying to understand how you’d even got yourself into this position in the first place. Levi’s hand still gripped yours as he leaned up slightly, face inching closer to yours. 

“Well? Are you?” He asked, breath fanning over your face with how close the two of you were. You felt a shiver run down your spine, eyes flicking from Levi’s own to your intertwined hands. 

“I suppose not, it would be a shame to see such a handsome prince pass in that way, all bloated and blue.” You reasoned, breath only slightly shaky as you moved your hand back up his neck, fingers caressing his jaw and cheek.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page then,” Levi murmured, leaning into your touch. You watched as his eyes slipped shut again, completely accepting your affections. 

  
When you finally decided to take your leave, Levi was wrapping a towel around his waist, eyes never leaving your frame as you stood by the window. You tried to keep your eyes set on his face, only straying towards his abs for a brief second, hoping he wouldn’t notice. 

The smirk he sent your way confirmed that he had. Still, you turned around and opened the windows, ready to get the hell out of there. 

“Goodnight, Nyx,” Levi called, catching your attention as you climbed out onto the balcony. 

“Goodnight, Levi. Be sure to dream of me, won’t you?” You teased, sending him a mischievous smile. It was then that Levi stepped towards the window, leaning his body over the windowsill to whisper to you.

“Only if you promise to do the same. Sleep well,” And then he pressed a kiss to your cheek. You felt them heat up, thankful for the darkness of the night that hid your blush as you nodded your head, quickly taking your leave after. 

When you left that night, you had to honestly ask yourself if what you were doing was purely out of fascination rather than fixation. 

You didn’t want to know the answer. 

___

It had been a month since your attempt to end Levi’s life. Your visits to the castle had become more frequent, with you spending your time with Levi on an almost daily basis now. 

The assasination attempts would not stop coming. They had increased in frequency, so much so that you were finding no time to sleep in an attempt to keep Levi safe. You were exhausted, to say the least. 

You had just gotten rid of yet another body, the sun setting wonderfully as you climbed into Levi’s quarters. You were greeted by Levi’s kitten, Iris, which you had named the first time you met her. The name, of course, was especially loved by Levi’s greek-mythology loving heart. 

Iris meowed, rubbing herself against your ankles as you bent down to pet her gently. 

“You look like shit.” Was Levi’s form of greeting, setting his book down to look at you. 

“Well, aren’t you a charmer, your Highness,” You rolled your eyes, standing upright as Iris walked back to her bed. You took a seat next to Levi, who was still eyeing you with scrutiny. 

“You haven’t been sleeping.”

“Your observational skills are otherworldly, your Highness. You should become a detective,” You responded, each word dripping with sarcasm. Your sleep deprivation has made you irritable, your eyes heavy with exhaustion and your headache not letting up. 

Levi held back a laugh, finding your irritability entertaining and downright adorable.

“Go take a nap,” He shrugged, nodding his head towards his bed. Your eyes trailed over to the giant bed, all plush with pillows and fluffy blankets. Your body ached to crawl into it, curling up into a cocoon and never leaving. Still, you shook your head, eyes trailing back to Levi.

“No, it’s fine. Besides, I came here to talk,” You reasoned, leaning back into your seat. 

“We can talk later. Get some rest.”

“Is that an order, your Highness?” You teased lightheartedly. Levi’s expression didn’t falter however, he merely just stared at you. 

“If that’s what it takes, then yes. It’s an order,” He then flipped his book open again, eyes moving from yours to trail over the page. You sat for a moment, contemplating. You found yourself sighing, maneuvering out of your chair to climb into the bed. 

You spent a good few minutes just twisting between the sheets, finding it difficult to fall asleep despite your exhaustion. You huffed in annoyance, flopping onto your back and staring up at the ceiling. 

“It surprises me how you’ve made it this far in life when you aren’t even able to sleep like a normal person,” Levi called from his seat, eyes still set on his book. You turned over to your side, shooting him a glare. 

“It’s not like I’ve ever had to sleep with an audience present before,” You huffed, turning over to your other side, back facing him once again. 

“Would you prefer if I joined you?” Levi asked casually. You contemplated it for a moment, finding that you quite liked the idea of snuggling up to a warm body. But you remained silent, too scared to voice your desires. 

A moment of silence passed before you heard Levi shut his book and stand from his chair. He was soon slipping into the bed beside you, wrapping an arm around you and pulling your back into his chest. You were frozen at first, unable to process that he’d actually gone ahead with it. You slowly started to relax into his arms, your sleep catching up to you once again once you were in his warm embrace. 

“You should worry more about your wellbeing, your Highness. What would your servants think of you snuggling up to a commoner?” You mumbled teasingly. But truthfully, you worried that your words held a degree of honesty. You were a commoner, and your relationship with the prince was unusual. He must have realized that too. 

“I don’t give a shit what they think. Go to sleep, no one will disturb us,” He mumbled, his arms squeezing you tighter to him. You allowed yourself to smile, snuggling into his embrace and falling into a peaceful sleep.

___

When you woke up, it was well into the night and you were still wrapped in Levi’s arms. You had maneuvered in your sleep at some point, your head now pressed against his chest while your legs were entangled with his. You smiled softly to yourself, snuggling further against him as his soft breaths fanned over your hair. 

You knew it was dangerous to be falling for the young prince. There was no future for your relationship. Not only because of your differing social classes, but your job also stood as a major factor that would never allow this relationship to flourish. 

You were an assassin. You were assigned to kill him. You’ve killed before. There’s no way to justify these facts to the public, if they were ever to find out. Your relationship just wasn’t plausible. You were living in a fantasy world, the both of you were. Despite being aware of this, you still buried your head into the crook of his neck, boldly pressing a small kiss to the side of his neck.

Levi’s grip on you tightened then, his nose nudging your cheek as he stirred awake.

“Sleep well?” He mumbled, voice thick with sleep and you hummed in confirmation, pulling away from his neck to look at him.

The two of you stared at one another, silence falling between the two of you as Levi leaned closer, lips brushing against yours. 

That’s when you saw it, the figure sneaking in through the window, blade shining with the light of the moon as he stood over Levi’s body. You were out of the bed in an instant, tackling the man to the floor and twisting the arm that was holding the blade, a noticeable ‘crack’ echoing through the room. The main yelped in pain, dropping his weapon and struggling against your hold.

“I’m getting sick and tired of this shit. Who sent you,” You glared down at the man, leg pressing against his injured arm. The man cried out in pain, shaking his head as tears streamed down his face. 

“P-please! He’ll kill me!” He whimpered. You heard Levi rush over to the door, retching it open and calling for his guards as your eyes stayed firmly on the man. 

“ _I’ll_ kill you. Spit it out already,” You continued, hearing the rush of footsteps as Levi’s guards barged into the room. You quickly grabbed the discarded dagger, pressing the tip under his chin as your leg further crushed his arm.

“Speak.” You pressed on, nicking his skin as he cried out.

“KENNY! KENNY ACKERMAN SENT ME!” He yelled into the packed room. Everything seemed to click then in your mind. The ominous letter, the multiple assasination attempts, the fear in their eyes. It all made sense.

You pushed off of the man, letting one of Levi’s grab hold of him and drag him out, probably to throw him into a cell. Jean stood by Levi, the rest of the guards filing out as he held his own blade in an offensive stance, ready to strike you if need be. 

“Drop the weapon Nyx,” Jean called out to you, gaze set firmly on you.

“You know each other?” Levi asked from beside him, gaze flicking from you to Jean.

“I saw her sneak out of your quarters once. I thought she was your girlfriend or something,” Jean responded, a sheepish expression on his face. You’d actually run into Jean multiple times throughout your little visits to the castle. When he’d asked for your name, you opted to use the nickname Levi had given you, not willing to dish out personal information so easily. 

You had sparred with him, walked around on patrol with him once or twice, and he’d never even considered that you’d once tried to murder his employer. 

Their incompetence was adorable, really, but it has definitely put Levi in a compromisable position. 

You rolled your eyes, flipping the dagger blade side towards you and stretching your arm out, allowing Jean to grab it out of your hands.

“I just saved your precious prince’s life, I’d expected more gratitude Jean,” You sighed, crossing your arms over your chest as Jean pocketed the dagger. 

“You’ve been lying about who you were for weeks now, I’d say that’s reason enough to be suspicious,” Jean grumbled, sheathing his own blade away. Levi had remained silent for the entirety of your conversation, expression unreadable as he stood by Jean’s side.

“Jean, could you leave us alone for a moment,” Levi requested, gaze set firmly upon your frame. For some reason you felt a shiver run down your spine, weary of Levi’s current mood. Jean remained silent, glancing between the two of you before he slowly took his leave, shutting the door behind him. 

A suffocating silence fell within the room, the two of you at a stand-still as Levi stared you down. 

“Levi-”

“You lied to me.” Levi cut you off, hands forming into fists by his side. 

“That’s not true. Levi, I’ve never lied to you,” You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, taking a step forward to reach out for him. Levi held his hand up, stopping you from coming any further. Your chest ached from the rejection. 

“You weren’t here to ‘spend time’ with me, you were here to make sure no one else got the job done.” He snapped, rage and rejection coming off of him in waves. You reached out for him again, hands clasping around his and squeezing.

“No, Levi, that’s not true. I wanted to protect you, I didn’t want anything bad to happen to you,” You explained, hoping he’d see the sincerity in your expression. Levi shook his head, gaze falling away from yours. Your heart ached in your chest as you moved a hand to caress his cheek.

“Please, you have to believe me Levi, I…” You trailed off, the words getting stuck in your throat. Levi’s own hand moved up to yours, ripping it away from his cheek.

“Get out.” He demanded, moving away from you. 

“Levi,” You frowned, reaching out for him again.

“You did it, okay? You found out who sent you, you don’t have to pretend anymore. Just fucking leave.” Levi spoke, turning his back towards you.

And maybe you should’ve left, to save yourself from the heartache. But you couldn’t leave him like this, you didn’t want him to remember you as someone who betrayed his trust. 

“Levi please, please just listen to me-”

“Are you fucking thick in the head?! I fucking understand, okay?! You only cared about who the fuck sent you, and now you know! So get the fuck out of my life already!” Levi suddenly snapped, turning around to yell at you. You could see the hurt in his eyes, the betrayal all over his features. You wanted to hold him, to tell him he was wrong, but your own emotions got the better of you, his yelling snapping what little patience you had left. 

“My _God!_ You think you’re so fucking smart, don’t you?! You think you know fucking _everything_!” You snapped, moving into his personal space as the two of you glared at each other, “I did not spend every waking day of my life protecting your obnoxious ass just to be accused of being a liar! Fuck you!” You yelled back, pushing his chest in an attempt to get your tension out someway. Levi didn’t budge, still glaring at you.

“I never asked you to fucking do that!”

“No shit you didn’t! You weren’t even aware you were being targeted!” You yelled, throwing your arms up in frustration.

“Then why did you?!” He yelled and, _god, he was so fucking thick in the head._

“Because I fucking love you, you asshole! How could you not figure that out?!” You yelled, the both of you panting from how heated you were. A silence fell between the two of you, Levi’s expression softening marginally at your confession.

“You… you what?” He mumbled after a moment. You shot him another glare, crossing your arms over your chest.

“You’re so fucking thick in the head,” You grumbled, gaze flicking away from his as you felt your cheeks heat up from something other than rage. You felt Levi step closer to you, hand reaching out and grabbing your chin between his fingers, forcing you to look at him. You were about to protest, but whatever words that were on the tip of your tongue died out the moment his lips slotted against yours. 

Before you could even register to kiss him back, he was pulling away slightly, looking deeply into your eyes.

“You’re the thick headed one for not realizing that I love you, idiot,” He mumbled before diving forward once again, lips pressing against yours. This time, you had enough brain capacity to kiss him back. Your arms found their way around his neck, pressing into his body as his tongue slipped past your teeth.

The kiss became more urgent, Levi’s hands slipping down from your waist to grab your ass, pushing your front against his. You let out a small gasp, shamelessly grinding down on the leg he slipped between yours. Your hands weaved their way into his hair, his lips pressing kisses down your jaw and neck, biting down behind your ear. 

“Levi,” You said breathlessly, clinging onto his shoulders and tilting your head to give him more access. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Levi murmured into your ear, hands moving up to start taking off your clothes. You remained silent, helping him with the task. Once you were fully naked, you helped Levi out of his clothes, pressing kisses and soft bites on each expanse of skin that was exposed. 

You were then lifted up in Levi’s arms, feeling your back hit the sheets of his bed as he hovered above you. You felt an overwhelming sensation in your chest as he stared down at you, with love and adoration present in his eyes. To ease the feeling, you pulled him down into another kiss, bodies pressed together as Levi teasingly rolled his hips against yours. 

“Levi,” You moaned softly as he pulled away, pressing kisses down your neck and collarbone, leaving marks on your chest and stomach as he moved lower down your body. You felt his hands on your thighs, spreading your legs further apart as his face settled between them, lips pressing kisses to your inner thighs as he stared up at you, steel grey eyes boring into yours. 

You shivered with anticipation, wanting to rub your legs together to get some friction, but Levi’s current position made it impossible. His arms looped around your thighs, hands pressing your hips down against the mattress as he looked up at you from between your legs. 

“I’d like a taste, may I?” He asked politely, breath fanning against your soaked folds, causing you to shiver. 

“ _Yes, please,_ ” You practically begged, not caring about the triumphant smirk Levi sent your way before he leaned forward, tongue gliding from your hole all the way to your clit. You moaned softly, head thrown back against the pillows as Levi began to eat you out, skilled tongue pressing inside you before moving back up towards your clit. 

Your fingers found their way into Levi’s hair, tugging slightly as you felt one of his fingers press inside you. 

“Fuck, Levi,” You moaned, eyes catching onto his own as he stared up at you, tongue moving to join the finger inside you. You whimpered out his name, trying to grind your hips down to get more friction.

“You’re so wet for me already,” Levi purred, another finger joining the one currently inside you as he pressed kisses to your inner thighs. His fingers curled wonderfully inside you, bringing you closer to the edge as Levi pressed his lips to your clit, taking his time to assault the nub.

“All for you,” You panted out, fingers gripping Levi’s hair more firmly as you felt your orgasm creep up on you, “ _Levi_ I’m gonna come,” You moaned breathily, head thrown back as Levi hummed against you, sending shivers all over your body as your orgasm raked through you. 

You were chanting his name softly, Levi’s tongue still working against you as you rode out your orgasm. A soft whine escaped your lips, Levi’s tongue not letting up and the overstimulation had you getting even wetter. He finally pulled back, showing you some mercy as he wiped his face clean before pressing kisses up your body again. 

You wrapped your arms around him, bringing his face down to kiss you as he lined himself up against your entrance. Your hands found their way to his back, nails scraping down the expanse of his back as he pressed forward, his head entering you. 

The stretch was more than what you were expecting, the wind getting knocked out of you as he pressed in further, slow as to not hurt you. He paused when he was halfway in, pressing soothing kisses to your neck and shoulder until you were ready. Finally adjusting to his sizable length, you pressed a kiss to his shoulder, encouraging him to continue. 

A soft moan escaped you when he was fully inside you, nails digging into his back and head thrown back against the pillows. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Levi grunted, holding himself back from thrusting inside you, not wanting to overwhelm you. You let out a breathy laugh, that was then followed with a moan as Levi pulled out slightly, thrusting back in. 

“Fuck, Levi,” You moaned and that was all Levi needed to start up a slow rhythm, pulling out halfway before pressing back in. You slowly adjusted to his length, grinding your hips to meet his thrusts in an attempt to encourage him to go faster. 

“Is that all you, _ah, fuck-_ y-you got? Your Highness?” You attempted to tease, your words getting caught off by a moan as he snapped his hips, pushing deeper inside you. 

“Is that a challenge?” Levi growled into your ear, hands moving your thigh back, pressing your leg further into your chest to get a deeper angle. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head in pure pleasure as he pulled all the way out, only to slam back into you. You threw your head back, silent screams escaping you as Levi started up a brutal pace. 

You felt your second orgasm of the night creep up on you, chanting Levi’s name as one of his hands slipped between the two of you, fingers pressing against your clit.

“Levi, Levi please, I’m gonna,” You moaned, clamping down on his cock to encourage his own climax. Levi cursed under his breath, lips pressing against yours as his thrusts got more erratic. 

“Come for me, won’t you, sweetheart?” Levi whispered in your ear, thrusts and fingers never ceasing as he tugged at your earlobe with his teeth. You chanted his name as your orgasm hit you, pressing yourself against him and trying to meet his thrusts as he fucked you through your orgasm. 

You were still panting slightly when Levi stiffend above you, feeling him come deep inside you as he buried his head into your neck. You felt spent as he pulled out of you, feeling his come seep out of you as he rolled onto his side beside you, pressing a kiss to your shoulder and pulling you into his chest. 

You snuggled into him, the two of you remaining silent as your breathing went back to normal. A smile couldn’t help but find its way onto your lips when you felt Levi press a kiss to your forehead, fingers drawing shapes onto your back. You pushed yourself up on one elbow, hand caressing his cheek as you looked down at him. 

You pressed a quick kiss to his lips, pulling back and finally telling him your name. Levi blinked up at you before a smile formed onto his lips, pulling you down for a longer, sweet kiss.

“I love you,” He murmured, saying your name while he did. You smiled softly at him, pressing another peck to his lips, “I love you too, Levi,” You murmured.

___

The weeks began to blur together after the two of you confessed to each other. You weren’t sneaking around the castle grounds anymore, your presence being known and welcome by those that lived within the castle. You spent a good chunk of time telling Jean and the rest of the royal guards about their weak points, how you’d managed to sneak into the castle undetected each time. You showed them every blind spot, ensuring that they’d be weary of any future intrusions. 

Kenny Ackerman’s capture and execution was dealt with quickly, as there was very little pushback to execute the man that had threatened the nations soon to be king. His motives were as to be expected, he wanted to get rid of the only one standing in his way of taking the throne. You stood by Levi’s side at his execution, the scene still horrifying to Levi despite his uncles actions. 

The news of his brother's attempt at assassinating his son had proved to be too much for the sick king, his depression being the final push to his inevitable death. His death had thrown the nation into a period of mourning, Levi being affected most by it. You stuck by his side, providing whatever comfort you could and making sure he took care of himself. He would never admit it out loud, but Levi honestly didn’t think he would’ve survived that time without your presence. 

In the time leading up to Levi’s coronation, your bond had only gotten much stronger. You spent every waking moment together, spending time as you usually did and with some new activities thrown into the mix. Every moment you spent together was euphoric, your love and adoration for one another only growing stronger. 

It was the day after his coronation, the two of you deciding to have a picnic out in the castle gardens, hidden from any prying eyes. Levi had his head on your lap, eyes shut as you brushed your fingers through his hair.

“I’ve seemed to have spoiled you too much, my King,” You teased, leaning down to press a kiss on his forehead. You saw the curl of Levi’s lips, opening his eyes and sitting up to press a kiss to your lips. You smiled into the kiss, hand caressing his cheek as the two of you pulled away.

“You could continue to spoil me, by agreeing to marry me.”

Your smile faltered slightly, hand still caressing his cheek as you sighed, “Levi, you know I can’t.”

Levi sighed, sitting up properly and pulling you onto his lap, arms wrapped around your waist as he rested his chin on your shoulder, “Your past doesn’t matter to me, you know that. I love you, I don’t care what anyone one else has to fucking say about it.” 

You gave him a small smile, hand resting atop his own on your waist.

“Your people would care, Levi. I’m not suitable to be queen,” You reasoned, maneuvering to sit between his legs, head pressed against his chest as his hands soothingly rubbed your back. 

“You care for people, you care for _me,_ you’d be perfect as queen. The people would learn to see that,” Levi pushed, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. You shook your head, frowning up at him.

“Levi I… I don’t want children, and I can’t promise that’ll ever change,” You explained softly, maintaining eye contact with him, “You deserve to have children, Levi, you’re going to make a great father… just not with me,” You whispered the last part, your eyes stinging from unshed tears. Levi felt an ache in his chest, pulling you into a tight embrace and burying his head into your hair.

“I don’t want to lose you,” He mumbled, squeezing you tight. You shut your eyes, holding back your tears as you held onto him.

“I know, but you’re going to have to let me go Levi,” You whispered, tears starting to stream down your face. 

The two of you remained like that, only parting from each other's embrace when the sun had already set. You promised him to stay one more night, to wait until the morning to leave. 

You had escaped through the window in the middle of the night, pressing one final kiss to Levi’s forehead before you disappeared into the night.

When you had made it back home to pack all of your belongings, you stumbled upon a sack that was left inside your home, right by the door. You didn’t question who the gold coins were from, a fresh set of tears rolling down your cheeks as you put the sack away with the rest of your belongings. 

When Levi’s wedding had come around, you stood in the shadows, watching as he exchanged his vows with his new bride. She was gorgeous, pure and innocent and came from a noble house. She was perfect for him. 

You left for the countryside that night, to seek refuge in your new home, large and grand and with a garden that spanned for miles. It was all you had ever wanted, all you had ever saved up for. But you still felt the ache in your chest, longing to be in Levi’s arms that night.

A year later, you had fixed up your house and were tending to your garden when your neighbor had dropped by to tell you the news. The king was expecting his first child, a boy they were saying. That ache started up again, deep within your chest, but you couldn’t help but feel happy for Levi, knowing he was going to make a great father.

It just wasn’t going to be with you.

___

When Levi’s wife had passed, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. 

He mourned her death, just as any good husband would. They had become close after their marriage, their friendship blossoming into a relationship filled with trust and loyalty. He adored her, and she adored him. She had been a rock for Levi, had always been a confidant he could go to when he had no one else to turn to. She was his partner, the mother to his children, and he felt a great loss once she’d gone.

Levi went into a year long mourning period, unable to do much but miss her. He loved her, not in the way a man loved his wife, but in the way a man loved his best friend. Their marriage was never based on love or romance, rather it was based on loyalty and devotion, friendship and comradery. It had worked out perfectly for them, to live with one another and treat one another as friends rather than lovers. It’s what made their relationship work so well.

And she had been a wonderful mother, raising two young, rowdy boys that grew up to be respectable men. And a beautiful daughter that had grown up to have her own children. Levi loved his children and could not imagine a world without them. 

But he soon grew lonely, his children no longer needed his presence, his eldest son was old enough to take the throne and Levi couldn’t find it in himself to care for politics much longer. 

And then there was you. 

You had never really left his mind, even on the day of his wedding he thought of you. The day his eldest was born, he thought of you. And everyday since you had left him, he thought of you. 

He knew where you were, of course. He’d kept an eye on you all these years, wanting to ensure your safety. And wanting to ensure that you hadn’t fallen for another. 

Not that he would’ve had any say in it, he was just curious of your wellbeing, he wanted to know that you were staying safe. 

It was simply a bonus that you had not married, that you had presumably not fallen for someone else after you left Levi. Levi recognized how cruel it was that he was happy about that fact. 

And maybe that’s how he found himself in this situation. Stepping down as king, leaving for the countryside and standing outside your door, bags set down on the floor as he knocked, waiting for you.

Once you opened the door, Levi felt the undeniable warmth in his chest that had been absent since your disappearance. And he knew he made the right choice to come seeking you out. 

You stared at him for a moment, dressed in a flowy dress with your hair flowing past your shoulders, a smile stretching your lips.

“Why your Majesty, you sure took your time,” You teased, still grinning from ear to ear as he cupped your cheeks, pressing his lips upon yours. You kissed him back, arms wrapping around him and keeping him close even as the two of you parted ways. 

“Time makes the heart grow fonder, doesn’t it?” Levi mumbled, his own grin matching yours. You laughed softly, hands moving to caress his cheeks, “I’ve missed you,” You whispered, only for his ears. 

“I’ve missed you more, sweetheart,” Levi murmured, pressing another quick kiss to your lips. You smiled up at him before your gaze fell to the bags by his feet.

“I see you’re staying for the long haul,” You hummed, helping him with bringing the bags inside, “I’ll help you unpack,” You offered, leading him upstairs to your room and setting the bags down. Before you could even attempt to start unpacking, you were spun into his arms, back pressed against his chest as his lips brushed against your ears. 

“Later, we have to make up for lost time, don’t you think?” He murmured, pressing kisses down the side of your neck as his hands roamed your body, pulling the skirt of your dress up. 

You let out a shaky breath, tilting your head to the side to give him more access, “I think you’re absolutely right,” You murmured, smiling as Levi chuckled against your skin.

“I’m always right, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this instead of updating my other fic? Yes. Why? Because I have ~writers block~


End file.
